babylon_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Oldetown
Ye Oldetown is a town located in the plains of the continent Babylon. It is home to many families of humans, halflings, and gnomes, as there are not many alternative towns in the surrounding lands. Its main relations lie with Black Iron Company, a business dedicated to the mining and fighting industry, to the northweast of it. History Ye Oldetown was founded by Archibald Olde shortly after the fall of Babylon. It is unknown the exact date of the settlement. Despite settling near the time when Babylon was active, it did not absorb many of their advanced technologies. Oldetown did retain some of the basic technologies, such as a basic measurement system for physical matter and time. The Sunguard An order of Pelor fanatics gathered within Oldetown under the leadership of a silver tongued knight named Evelyn "Sunborn." She believed that Pelor had chosen her to lead a Crusade against the enemies of Oldetown: specifically the gnolls and the great storm dragon who attacked the town, and also claimed to have adventured across the land and met with travelers who knew the beasts' name: Ursa, Bringer of Storms. She believes only the light of Pelor can fell Oldetowns' enemies and wanted to help the town recover from the tragedy. She believed the Drow and dragon attack were caused due to Pelor not being worshiped enough and pushed for the Church to stop being a chapel for any god and become solely a Church for Pelor. The gnomes and halflings in Oldetown were displeased. After Yeenoghu was released by the Party, Evelyn and her two companions went to scout the location out to see if the horde was approaching Oldetown. They discovered the gnolls had actually went back into their cavern and the whole area was empty. There was a large chasm leading into pure blackness. They found scratch marks near the edge that lead them to believe the gnolls have jumped inwards into the Underdark. The Mayor then decided, based on Evelyn's arguments and protests, to create the Chapel of Pelor and officially sponsor the Pelor religion. This angered many non-humans, and the brewing tension eventually lead to a short coup in which the Mayor was imprisoned and Evelyn Sunborn was crucified. With the return of the Party and the proposals of Ipapip Pipadiddy, the Mayor was rescued and a Council of Nine was determined to govern the town's affairs to ensure equal representation for all races and religions. The Council of Nine Representing the primary races of Oldetown's population, the Nine Council Members are currently: - Flyndak Danhace (Halfling) - Professor Balamir Bizby (Halfling) - Quomo Mernad (Halfling) - Captain Isabel Oswald - Captain of Town Guard (Human) - Matilda Fletcher (Human) - Jimmy Olde - Former Mayor (Human) - Steve Van der Gold(Gnome) - Stephen Van der Copper (Gnome) - Ipapip Serendipity Pipadiddy (Gnome) The Council is funded through taxes from citizens owning houses/land and sales taxes. The Council is currently funding several ongoing projects as well. Rat Town Rat Town is built into a small alleyway but is rapidly growing. The rats mainly survive by helping hunt down pests that hurt farmer's crops. Geography Topography Ye Oldetown is roughly the shape of a circle with an area of 7.07 square miles. It is located in the plains region of Babylon. Because its land is so flat, most of it is preoccupied with agricultural farms. There are no lakes or ponds within the town's walls, but The Green River runs straight through it, acting as a diameter. Outside of Oldetown, the river is said to span miles wide, but inside, it is artificially restricted to merely a few yards. Climate The are two distinct seasons that divide the year for Ye Oldetown. Summer typically encompasses the months of May through October, where the town will receive warm temperatures with occasional rainfall. Winter covers November through April, where temperatures can drop to below freezing. ------------------------------- STORES Armor Shop: Leather Armor, Studded Leather Armor, Chain Shirt. Weapons Shop: Club, Dagger, Handaxe, Javelin, Light Hammer, Mace, Quarterstaff, Spear, Light/Heavy Crossbow, Shortbow/Longbow, Quivers, Arrows, Longsword, Shortsword. Magic Items: none. Potions: No actual potions but there are healers, other than that just alchemical treatments for injuries that help the healing process accelerate. LOCATIONS OF INTEREST The Fighting Pit East/Northweast Gate The Council Building The Herbalist The Blacksmith Category:Towns